Frances Barrison (Earth-616)
, partner of Carnage, , | Relatives = Unnamed mother | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 115 lbs. (52 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = She has a black diamond mark on her left eye. She has unnaturally white skin. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Drug dealer, serial killer, criminal | Education = | Origin = Mutant ; Symbiotes' entry, Scorn's part}} | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom Defalco; Ron Lim | First = Spider-Man Unlimited #1 | HistoryText = Early Life During her childhood, she was abused by her mother for being overweight, driving her to drugs and leading to her later fixation on becoming a mother herself. Shriek She became a drug dealer, which exposed her to situations that ultimately damaged her sanity; namely, being shot in the head by a police officer, and being put in Cloak's dark dimension. Maximum Carnage During Carnage's violent escape from the Ravencroft Institute, he came across Shriek, who was also incarcerated and wished to join him. He freed her, and the pair embarked on a killing spree. They attracted the company of several other homicidal super-villains (Demogoblin, Doppelganger, and Carrion), and formed a "family," with Carnage and Shriek as the "parents" and the others as their "sons". Shriek also used her mental powers to increase the chaos by causing a number of New Yorkers to violently turn on one another, although the heroes were able to calm the people down before they did anything too serious, such as killing their own children. The killers fought a number of heroes, led by Spider-Man, but succumbed to in-fighting. Carnage slew the Doppelganger and left the others to their defeat and capture, although he was subsequently contained by the Avengers after a clash with Spider-Man, Venom and Black Cat.Maximum Carnage crossover. Shriek was returned to Ravencroft Institute, and attempted to escape twice. Once, alongside the vigilante Mayhem and a handful of other inmates, she was defeated by Spider-Man and John Jameson before they managed to escape. The second time, she and Carrion escaped and tried to become a family. In the end, she absorbed the Carrion virus into herself to release her "son" from his suffering. She was returned to Ravencroft, where the virus was taken from her by the Jackal. After not being seen for a long time, she turned up in a background scene at the Bar with No Name. At the Bar with No Name several super-villains were betting on what was in a chrysalis recently formed. This chrysalis happened to be a homeless man nicknamed Freak after he had visited Doctor Curtis Connors laboratory and injected himself with one of Connor's experiments. Doom Maidens After she recovered, Shriek was recruited by Caroline le Fay to join the Doom Maidens to battle the Defenders. Carnage vs. Deadpool She reunited Carnage and was forced to save him from Deadpool in Tulsa, Oklahoma. It was during a car chase in which they crashed injuring Shriek. Enraged by this, Carnage attacked, throwing Deadpool a great distance. Carnage took Shriek to recover at the Mercury Team base. Deadpool's craziness made him question his own sanity. They broke into a psychiatric hospital, where they forced the patients and staff to answer questions on Nihilism. Deadpool using a symbiote, he used his new shapeshifting abilities to attack Shriek. After a skirmish with Carnage, Deadpool captures Shriek, uses his symbiotes to disguise her as himself, and tricked Carnage into attacking her, this caused Carnage to suffer a mental breakdown. He willingly handed himself over to the authorities. Sinister Sixteen She recovered and joined the Sinister Sixteen created by Boomerang. After their defeat they were abandoned by Boomerang, they plotted their revenge at the Bar with No Name. They were however easily defeated by the Boomerang's new allies; Speed Demon, Beetle and Overdrive. Spider-Woman Shriek teamed up with Griffin, Gibbon and Ruby Thursday to attack a police station. The team was however taken down by Spider-Woman's new apprentice the reformed criminal Porcupine. | Powers = Shriek is a mutant ; Symbiotes' entry, Scorn's part}} * Sonic Beam: Shriek can generate sound waves, that she can utilize in the form of blasts, with which she can fly and damage her enemies. These sound waves can propagate in the dimension of Cloak, causing it great damage. *'Dark Empathy': She can bring to light the dark side in people. During Maximum Carnage, she used this power to cause the city to go mad, causing, for example, that a woman would like to kill her children, or a man raping a girl, and acts of anger, vandalism, and general mayhem. Her left-eye shines with she uses this power. *'Telekinesis': She is capable of psionically levitating objects and people. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = She is vulnerable to mental assaults by psychics. | Equipment = | Transportation = She is propelled by the air directing their sonic bolts to the ground. | Weapons = | | Notes = | Trivia = * She likes heavy metal. * Her diamond mark may be a parody of the Czarnian alien race from DC Comics, of which Lobo is a member. | Links = | CustomText1 = Video Games Shriek makes an appearance in the Spider-Man 3 video game as one of the minor villains, for the Wii, PS2, and PSP versions. In the game she is married to Morbius. Her powers were given to her by a symbiote similar to that which gave Spider-Man his black suit. She is first mentioned by Morbius as the one who caused him to need to feed on blood, but mentions that when she did it to him she was "not herself" and that she had been "changed." She uses her psychic powers to influence the citizens of New York to do multiple things (like being her "children" or alternatively making them walk into toxic gas and stay in the gas). She puts a large pillar structure on top of a building and attaches multiple meteorites to it, out of which she could draw power. Spider-Man succeeds in pulling all the meteorites off of the pillar and Shriek in turn flees. Later Spider-Man brings Morbius to Shriek's hideout, and Morbius demands to know what Shriek did to him; Shriek says she released a special blood in his lab that infected Morbius (although she had not meant to hurt him). She uses her psychic powers to force Morbius to fight Spider-Man, and to shut the windows so the sunlight could not hurt Morbius. Spider-Man defeats Morbius and Shriek flees deeper into her hideout. Shriek employs psychological warfare on Spider-Man, urging him to just use his powers to have fun and bring himself enjoyment. She also creates duplicates of Mary Jane, J. Jonah Jameson, Curt Conners, and Harry Osborn to combat Spider-Man. Spider-Man realizes that both Shriek's powers and his black suit come from the same source, uses his Black Suit to make Shriek appear, and in turn defeats her. Spider-Man brings Shriek to Dr. Conners and Morbius to discover if she can be cured of her condition. She was voiced by Courtenay Taylor. }} Category:Flight Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Empaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Insanity Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown) Category:Overweight